When strangers meet
by BeonewithRussia
Summary: Alfred meets a strange on the subways and leads him in to him apartment. It is a one shot and a song fic of E.T. by Katy Perry. But it will be continued!
1. Chapter 1

i was listen to E.T. By Kate Perry and though it would be a good song fic with Alfred and Ivan so enjoy!

i don't own the song

Alfred is on the subway coming from work and he is listening to a song on his IPod. Across him is an older man who looked like he is in late twenties. He has violet eyes and pale hair and seems to be foreign. Alfred has seen him all the time on the subway but never had the courage to talk to him. He wonders why he is so content with himself. But today seemed like a good day to talk to the man,

_You're so hypnotizing could you be the devil or could you be an angel._

"Hello my name is Alfred." He says with a smile and waits for the man to respond.

"Prevt." The man says in low husky voice and with a thick Russian accent.

"Um English?" Alfred confused in what the man had said to him and is worried that he might have cause himself some trouble.

"Hello stranger. My name is Ivan. So why are you bother me out of the blue?" He says with an annoyed voice.

Alfred looks in the Ivan's violet and they seem to be hypnotic and seem to pull him closer to Ivan. They just stared at each other waiting for something to happen. Ivan seemed too amused with the young man and found him very attractive. He moves closer to Alfred's face wonder if he will react anyway. Ivan gentle kisses Alfred lips to taste the American. Alfred is shocked that Ivan would do such a thing.

"Did you enjoy that podsolnechnik?" Ivan had a huge grin watching the confused Alfred figuring out what had just happen to him.

"What? Why would you do that to me?" Alfred trying to think of a reason why the stranger kissed him.

"It is fun and I want to know how you tasted." Ivan says without showing any kind of emotion and watches Alfred to see if he reacts again.

Alfred looks at Ivan yet again and he tries to kiss him but he hesitates. He feels all shaky and confused. Ivan gentle tugs Alfred's head and kisses him passionately. Alfred kisses him back and wants to explore his mouth. He became very eager and tries invades Ivan mouth but he seems to resist it. They separate from the kiss out of breath and Alfred's face practically red.

_Your touch magnetizing, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing._

Ivan gentle touches Alfred's face and he seemed to enjoy the cold hand on his face. Ivan pulls Alfred into his lap and let his hands roam on the surface of Alfred's body. He moans in reaction of Ivan's touch.

"Ivan Kiss me" Alfred beg the older man. Ivan kisses his jaw line, found his lips and bits the lower lip. Then Ivan finally invades the lover mouth and explored the concaves of the mouth. Their tongues entwine together as did their bodies. Alfred moans and grips Ivan's coat. Alfred slows unbuttons Ivan's coat and Ivan bites Alfred's neck. Ivan nibbles and licks Alfred's neck; he moans and his hips start to thrust against Ivan's body. Ivan can feel the lover getting hard and takes off his coat. He pushes Alfred's jacket off and want to see more skin. Alfred kisses Ivan's neck and wants a taste the Russian man.

"I want to bite you" Alfred says shyly

_They be afraid, your not like the other futurist lover different DNA they don't understand you._

Ivan smiles and takes off the rest of his gray scarf showing his scared neck. Alfred shock to see a larger scar on the man neck but instead of being horrify he kisses the scar gentle.

Ivan whimpers out a pleasure. Alfred nibbles under scar and Ivan hands roamed to his pants. Alfred moans and feels like his body is over heating.

"We should take this to my place" Ivan says in a whisper in Alfred's ear.

"YES" Alfred moans out and he blushes in embarrassment. Ivan kisses his soft lips and holds him closer to his body. The heat engulfed their bodies and the moment seemed to never end. Ivan had to remember to stop so that didn't miss his stop.

"The next stop we have to go" Ivan states and Alfred tries to alert but Ivan's eyes are very mesmerizing. The subway stops, Ivan stands up and carries Alfred out.

"I can walk. Can you put me down" Alfred whines and doesn't wants to be carried.

"Nyet you might just run away from me" Ivan says as if he is a child.

"I will not run. I promise. Just hold my hand ok. I will not leave you" Alfred smiles and offers his hand to Ivan. He takes Alfred's hand and holds for a second.

"Thank you Alfred." Ivan holds Alfred's neck and passionately kisses him. They both were out a breath and eager to touch each other.

"My apartment is not to far let go before we start to make love" Ivan says and sees that Alfred's eyes were filled with lust.

_Kiss me Kiss me Infect me with your love and fill me will your poison Take me take me._

They run to Ivan apartment and they want to get there as soon as possible. Ivan's heart is racing and he never felt this about anyone in his life. Ivan got to his apartment, takes Alfred and carries to him to his bedroom.

"Ivan touch me please." Alfred whines wanting the affection of the older man.

"Da I must get you out of all those clothes" Ivan smiles and slowly takes Alfred's clothes. Ivan takes off the T-shirt that Alfred is wearing and it reveals sun kissed skin. Ivan kisses Alfred's abs and slowly went his way to his pants. He unbuttons the pants with his mouth and reveals a large bulge. Ivan pulls off the boxer and licks the tip of Alfred cock.

"IVAN MORE" Alfred moans. Ivan holds the base of the cock and licks it. Alfred grabs Ivan's pale hair and thrust his cock farther in his mouth. Ivan nearly chokes on the cock but continues his work and he sees Alfred grips the bed sheets.

Alfred pants out "I'm about to cum." Ivan tastes the salty substances in his mouth and he swallows most of it. He enjoyed it. Yet again they stare at each other wait for something to happen. But then Alfred kisses Ivan and takes his clothes off so that they were both naked. Under Ivan's shirt his skin is white as snow and his body is toned. Alfred's hands roam across Ivan's chest. Ivan can't wait for the younger man to take his clothes off.

"Comrade you're going to slow. I need to be inside of you now!" Ivan groans and slipped out his pants.

_Wanna to be a victim ready for abduction Boy, you're an alien your touch foreign it supernatural_

Ivan is on top of Alfred ready to strike. "Are you ready moya lyubov" Ivan asks not to rush Alfred.

" YES" Alfred practical screamed. Ivan gets a bottle of lube of the drawer and covers his finger. He slowly inserts two fingers in Alfred and he moans feeling the cold hands inside of him. "I want more Ivan." Alfred pants out; Ivan thrusts the third finger and prepares Alfred. Ivan slowly thrusts into Alfred so that he could fit inside. Alfred moans "Move Faster!" Ivan does and thrust fast with a groan. "Yes Oh my Gosh right there!" Alfred moans and feels Ivan cock hitting his prostate. Ivan gets tired of hearing him, kiss Alfred and speeds up the thrust. He feels Alfred's tight asshole squeezing his cock and groans in pleasure.

"I am about to cum" Ivan groan and Alfred seems to feel the same way.

"Ivan!" Alfred screams and cums on Ivan's abdomen. Ivan fills Alfred with his cum and falls on top of him. Alfred would start to complain but that was the best sex he ever had.

Ivan rolls off his lover and kisses him on the lips. Alfred wraps his hands around Ivan and whispers in his ear "What to go out with me some time?"

"Da" Ivan responds in his native language and holds Alfred tight. Alfred hopes that mean yes but he was not going to question it now. They fell asleep in each other arms as if they were always lovers. In the background there is music play _Boy, you're an alien your touch is so foreign. It' supernatural. Extraterrestrial _ from Alfred's IPod as they fall asleep and hopeful start a bright future.

Russian in the story

Prevt- hello

Podsolnechnik- sunflower

moya lyubov- my love

Should i make it a story? Continued maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

I updated the story i hope you like how it goes. Enjoy!

Alfred wakes up and notices that he is not in his own bed rather a stranger's bed. He freaks out and looks around at his settings. After he figures out he is naked as well. His thoughts_ what did I do last night? Who was I with? _ He looks on the dresser and there is note: _I have to go to work but there is food in the fringe if you hungry. Stay as long as you want. Love Ivan. P.S Here is my number 656-8839. _Then Alfred remembers the whole night and it was great. He relies that he had to go to college and he was already going to be late. He got dress in any clothes that he found and before he lefts the apartment Alfred lefts a note: _Thanks Ivan. Here is my number 986-3346. Text me later! Love Alfred._ Alfred runs to the subway and get to college late as always.

Ivan leaves the apartment early in the morning for his job and tries not to wake the young lover. He job is not for the weak of heart and it is to kill for the mafia. His boss Ludwig has many enemies that want to kill him and Ivan protects him from those threats. But one thing that did annoy Ivan is Ludwig's Italian lover Feliciano. He is always loud and whiny. He is also one reason why Ludwig's has so many enemies because he stole Feliciano from his mafia family. But Ludwig loves the Italian and Ivan envies them because they have love. Which Ivan wants in his life instead of sadness and despair. Ivan enters the German's office waiting for more work.

"Hello friend. I have a job for you but it will be a bit of a pain." Ludwig warns the Russian and Ivan gives him a glare.

"What is it now comrade? I will not babysit Feliciano again. Last time that happen I was shot multiply times." Ivan complains and waits for Ludwig tell him the bad news. He pulls out a flask filled with vodka of course.

"You know I don't like when you drink on the job but you don't care. Well the Italian family has been threat to kill my little brother. I was hoping you could watch Gilbert for a little bit and then you can kill the hit men that mafia orders." Ludwig explains the situation to Ivan and gives him a scold look.

"So I have to watch you little brother? Can I have sex with him?" Ivan grins and notices that Ludwig is not amused.

"Ok so no sex? So watch the boy and then go for the kill? How long is this going to take? Weeks? Months? I think my bitch sister is coming to get me." Ivan questions his boss and hopes that he could be done with this task faster rather than slower.

"I really can't tell at this time. But I am trying to get more information. It might be a while but if you kill the hit men. It can be a fast job." Ludwig states and starts to walk around his desk.

"You are really worried about your brother? Ok I will take the job but I want a bonus or a promotion?" Ivan notices the pacing German but wants more for his work as well. This job may be the death of him. Gilbert is a snot college student that thinks he is the center of the universe and Ivan really didn't like the albino.

"Yeah I worried about that arrogant teenager but he is my brother. I will increase the pay but if he gets hurt I will kill you myself." Ludwig lashes out on Ivan but then he slowly relaxes.

"Yes sir. Can you give me the information and I will be off to work." Ivan sips the vodka and receives the information.

"And Ivan don't drink on the job. Make sure he never sees you." Ludwig warns the Russian and sends him off to his next job.

Alfred runs into his class and hopes that the professor doesn't notice that he is late.

"Jones you are tardy for this class again and you not even might not pass! Do you understand that!" The professor alerts Alfred of his failure to come into class on time and the fact that he is not doing well in the class. Alfred nods and begins to write down the notes.

"Hey Alfred did you have a rough night? I like the new coat but isn't a little too big" Gilbert whispers to his friend and giggles.

Alfred looks at the coat and becomes aware that the coat is Ivan's. "Umm Yeah I had a great night I will tell you later today." Alfred responds to his annoy friend Gilbert and continues to write the notes. Alfred's day went by really slow and all he could think about is Ivan. Those eyes that Alfred will never forget. His phone goes off and sees that it is Ivan. He jumps in joy and hopes that Gilbert does not notice him.

From Ivan: Thanks for your number. So I was wonder when can we hang out again. I need to take you to dinner.

Alfred blushes and didn't really know where this relationship will go but why not take a chance.

Alfred's Responds: I would love to hang out with you. How about Saturday night?"

Alfred hopes that this plan will work out.

Ivan's Responds: Umm how about Sunday night. We don't have to stay up late because I don't know if you have college during the week.

Alfred smiles because Ivan cares about him even thought they only spend one night together.

Alfred's Responds: Ok that sound good. Is seven good time for you?

Ivan Responds: Yes very good time. See you then sweetie. Txt you later ;)

Alfred jumps with joy and can't wait for his date. Gilbert walks by him and asks "Dude what is wrong with you?"

"I have a date with a sexy man!" Alfred yells and runs in circles.

"Ok that is cool I guess. While see you later. I have to go help my brother out." Gilbert waves goodbye to Alfred and runs towards his brother's building.

Alfred walks towards the dorms and smiles the whole way. This may be the best day of his life.

Ivan watches Gilbert from a far and notices that Alfred is with him. They seem to act as if they are friends but Ivan trusts no one. He follows Gilbert and sees that he is safe in Ludwig office but he goes in as well. The teen had done anything that is too dangerous but that could change in the night. Ivan job never seem to be boring and night time is the best time to kill.

Will Ivan's and Alfred date go well? Will Gilbert figure out his brother's plan?

I know the chapter is short but there maybe be more to come. So anyone like how it is going? I will explain more things later in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey i updated the story i hope you like it.

Alfred's life seems to getting better and maybe he can have a stable relationship. The last boyfriend he had was not faithful to him and he didn't love him at all. Alfred walks in his dorm only to see his cousin and his roommate making out.

"What the hell could like warn me? You guys are so gross!" Alfred yells at the entwined couple.

"Mais mon ami we just love each other." Francis says to his roommate and grins to his lover.

" Damnit Francis get off me! My cousin is here." Arthur scolds his lover and pushing him away. "Sorry Alfred. I thought you were in college. I didn't want you see us like this." Arthur blushes in embarrassment.

"Yeah sure whatever. I have some good new! I have a date with a hot man!" Alfred says with excitement which made forget that fact that he saw his cousin making out with Francis.

"Oh that is wonderful mon ami. I am happy for you! Oh where were last night you didn't come in last night?" Francis asks Alfred and is very happy for him getting a new lover. He knew that Alfred last boyfriend had hurt him and maybe this person will be better.

"WHAT? You went to some else home last night! Are you crazy? You could have gotten kill!" Arthur is going ballistic on Alfred. While Francis tries to hold down him down so that no one gets hurt. Arthur worries about his cousin because New York is a dangerous place.

" Yo chill Arthur I was with a friend and stay the night ok. It was not a big deal." Alfred says to his cousin to calm him down. He had to lie to Arthur because he gets worried about him all the time.

"I think we are going to go out tonight. Au revoir Alfred. See you later." Francis grabs Arthur and leaves the dorm before Arthur could interrogate Alfred about last night.

Alfred is left all by himself and he should do his homework but he wants to talk to Ivan. Alfred text Ivan: Hey I miss you .

Ivan is in Ludwig's company watching Gilbert from a distance and feels his phone

vibrates. He looks at and it is Alfred. His sweet little America and he really wants to talk to him but he is working. He knows that he shouldn't trust the young man but he is fill with so much happiness and warmth that he had never felt before. _One text message then I have to go to work_ Ivan thought to himself.

Ivan responds: Hello I miss you too. Maybe we could meet up for coffee tomorrow? Before classes?

Ivan wants to see more of Alfred and maybe he can find out more Gilbert. But Alfred presence seems to make Ivan feel happy and make him feel like a human; not a killer like everyone else thinks.

Alfred reads the text and smiles. He could go get coffee with Ivan but Gilbert might come along. He could ask Ivan it is ok.

Alfred responds: I would love that but is ok if one of my friends comes along too?

Ivan phone's goes off again and reads the message. He is a little disappointed because he wants alone time with Alfred but at least he gets to be with him.

Ivan responds: Yeah sure that is fine. As long we get to spend time together. Ttyl I have to work. Bye podsolnechnik.

Alfred reads the message and seems a bit confuse at the end. But he googles it, founds out what it means and it made him happy. Ivan gave him a nickname and Alfred felt special for once in his life. He day dreams about Ivan but he needs to start his homework.

Ivan gets back to his job which was not fun at the moment. It seems Gilbert was doing work for Ludwig and Ivan thought it was useless him being there. He goes to find Ludwig so that he could go home or look for the hit men at least. Ivan looks around the building and finds Ludwig.

"Hello my good friend. I have a question do I really have to watch him when he is in your building?" Ivan asks and he is very annoyed with the worried German.

" Sorry my comrade but you have to stay with him all the time and tonight I have a date with Feliciano." Ludwig informs Ivan and he did not seem happy with the news.

"Really but there are plenty of men that can watch him here. I need to find the hit men right. So maybe I could do that instead of watching the brat I could do some actually work. " Ivan tries to negotiation with his boss.

"No Ivan You have to watch him because you are the best and this your assignment. You understand that right. So watch him like a hawk. I have a date to go. Bye Ivan and don't even think about drinking from the flask." Ludwig scolds at Ivan and leaves him to his work.

As soon Ludwig is out of his sight Ivan takes out the flask and drinks the vodka. He continues to watching Gilbert and he is not amused with this task so he continues to drink his vodka. He feels a little numb but not inebriated.

At around nine Gilbert is done with work and he walks home or Ivan thought. He follows the teen in his black Honda and it was not Ludwig house. Gilbert is walk in Spanish mafia land and Ivan didn't like where this was going. He parked the car from a distance. Ivan takes his coat off so that he could go unnoticed by Antonio's men. He is wearing a black sweater with black slacks; he is also armed with a few knives and guns.

Gilbert walks in the main house where Antonio lives most of the time. Antonio is the leader of the Spanish mafia and is the related to Feliciano. Ivan becomes very worry about this situation. He had to get closer to the house to see what is going on. Ivan walks stealthy and tries his best not to be confronted by the enemy. Then he hears the men coming behind him and he pulls out his blades. Ivan turns his back and slits the first man throat and hopes that Antonio doesn't notice. The next man tries to shot but Ivan kicks the gun out of his hand and kicks the man in the chest. Ivan thinks of a plan_ Two down and three to go. I need to take cover before I get shot._ He runs towards a car and get his gun out which has a silencer on it. The men were shooting at him but then they stop for some time. Ivan looks up and notices that they went in. This was either good news or bad for Ivan. He walks towards the house and finds a tree to get a better view inside the house. What Ivan sees next shocks him. Which are Gilbert and Antonio having sex. Gilbert is on bottom and seems to be in pain. Ivan had no idea what to do but he notice the Antonio had been interrupted by some thing. Antonio seems to be looking right at Ivan and he need to get ready for another fight.

" There he is get him!" A man yells at Ivan. He gets the gun out and shoots the man right in the head. There is about five more men coming towards him and Ivan moves behind the tree. He aims for the closes man and shoots him in the heart. Ivan had to get rid of these men before this becomes a blood bath. He decides to use throwing knives. There are four men still alive and shooting at him. Ivan takes his chances and throws four knives at the men. But in the process he is shot in the shoulder. He cringes in pain but he had to get Gilbert out of there so that he is safe. The very moment Gilbert is pushed out of the house and Ivan sees a gun. He runs towards Gilbert to prevent him getting shot.

" Run Gilbert. I love to watch my prey in fear." Antonio laughs and shoots at Gilbert. Ivan Runs and grabs the teen before he could get shot. He felt a pain on his side but he ran towards his car and drives as fast as possible.

"Omg your bleed! Omg Ivan I am soo sorry." Gilbert panics and sobs.

"It is ok kid I had worst. Please call your brother and tell him that I got shot I need the medic." Ivan tells the teen calmly and tries not to crash. He drives towards the one of the secret bases so that none of Antonio's men could find them.

Gilbert: Brother I did something bad. Now Ivan has been shot and he needs the medic. I am soo sorry.

Ludwig: What? We will talk later. Give Ivan the phone. Hello Ivan you holding up where are you I will send Roderich over.

Ivan: I am at location five. I need him soon I was shot in the shoulder and in the side. I don't know how long I will last this time. *coughs* Damn is a there a medic closer. I am coughing blood.

Ludwig: Fuck! Yeah go to Belle's home. You where she lives right?

Ivan: Yeah but I think Gilbert should drive. I am getting worst.

Ludwig: Fine go. Don't you dare die on me Ivan.

Ivan opens the truck "Gilbert get the first aid and then we are going to switch spots. Ok After we are going to your cousin house Belle ok. Stay calm boy." Ivan grunts and coughs loudly. Gilbert nods and does what Ivan told him. Ivan moves to the passenger's side and takes his shirt off. Gilbert gets the first aid and gets in the car. He starts to drive and he notices that Ivan has no shirt but he is has blood on him.

Ivan examines the wounds. He takes out a knife and takes out one bullet from his shoulder. Ivan groans in pain but this was not the first time he had done this. Then he bandages the best he can. "Eyes on the road kid. I can't die yet I have a date this weekend." Ivan commands Gilbert. He nods in responds but he is in shock the Ivan just did that without screaming.

They got to Belle's home soon and Ivan feels very woozy. Gilbert pounds on the door and yells "Belle open the damn door!"

The petit blond opens the door but is in shock to see a man without a shirt bleeding at her door step.

"Come in Gilbert. What happen to him?" Belle questions her cousin.

"It doesn't matter can you just help him before he dies." Gilbert whimpers and holds the heavy Russian.

"Yes get him to the bedroom. I will get my medic supplies." Belle runs to get all that she will need.

Gilbert lays Ivan the bed. He stares at Ivan and feels terrible for what he had caused.

Ivan vision is blurring and his breaths are uneven. He feels like he is dying and he hates every moment. He feels his phone go off but before he could see who it was he passes out. Gilbert sobs and yells for his cousin.

Belle runs into the room and tends to Ivan wounds. But it could all be over. Gilbert watches impatiently.

Will Ivan live? Why was Gilbert with Antonio? Will Alfred know what happen?

French in the chapter

Mais mon ami- but my friends

Russia in the chapter

Podsolnechnik- sunflower

I know I am evil. Good cliffhanger right?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update. i had work. Still no excuse. Well enjoy!

Belle never seen someone with this many scars and so much damage. She took out about five bullets not counting the one Ivan told out himself. He was shot in the back four times but yet he didn't seem to notice them. Belle had to give him a blood transfusion because he lost a lot of bloods. He is a coma state and she couldn't much until he woke up. He had been sleeping for at least two days.

"Gilbert what happen to this poor man? I never had seen anyone with that many scars. His neck was scared too. Do you know anything about that?" Belle asks her younger cousin.

"I don't know anything about Ivan. All I know is the Ludwig hired him to help him with the mafia wars. Is he getting any better? I feel like it is my fault." Gilbert grumbles and feels sick.

"How is Ivan? Can I speak with him? Belle tell me!" Ludwig demands answers from his cousin.

"He is in coma. I cleaned all his wounds and he was shot six times. I had to give him a blood transfusion. But he will be out for a few days. Sorry Ludwig."Belle explains the circumstances to him.

"Damn that bad. What the hell were you doing Gilbert? Why did you go to Antonio land? You almost killed Ivan! He was protected you all this time and this is how you repay him!" He yells at the teenager and grabs him. About to hit his ungrateful brother but Belle stops him.

"Stop! Ludwig don't blame him!" Belle pushes the two men and comforts Gilbert.

"He should learn the rules! This world can kill you! Belle stop babying him! He needs to be a man!" Ludwig argues with the petit blond.

"No Ludwig you need to be his brother not his parent. Since his parents died you control his life! He is stay with me for the time being. Have someone bring his belongs. Now get out of my house! Belle scolds her cousin and kicks him out.

"Gil are you ok?" Belle tries to soothe Gilbert.

"No he is right I have to be man and Ivan is hurt because of me. But why would Ludwig have Ivan watch me. He was protecting me from the mafia. I am so stupid." Gilbert figure out why Ivan was there.

"Don't beat yourself up. Go to bed. I have to check on Ivan." Belle tells him and he goes to guest room.

She goes into Ivan's room checks all his vitals and makes sure he fine. He looks as if he is a violent dream. She felt sorry for this man because he must have felt so much pain.

Russia memories during the coma

_We were in America without Natalya. It was the right thing to do it is not like she can get out of the hospital. But a few months after Kataya and me settle somewhere. She found me. I was with him. Oh my sweet Toris; he was my first love. She pounds on the door. "Toris run she will kill you! I can't lose you. She might kill me. Please go love." I warned him. "No I will not leave. I love you Ivan." He holds my hand and kisses me. But then she breaks the door. " Prat I have found you! I will never leave you! WHAT WHO IS THIS WHORE! Get off my brother ! he is mine!" She yells at the top of her lungs and push Toris off. I tried to save him but before I could stop her. She cut his throat. "Noooooo Moya Lyubov!" I yell and I feel his blood on me. All I saw was red. "Prat we can be together forever Da!" She smiles at me but I want to run. She took the knife to my throat and whispers "LOVE ME OR DIE WITH YOUR WHORE! You Chose Prat!" _

_She pushed the knife closer to my throat and I felt my blood on the blade. "I love you Toris I hope to see you soon moya lyubovnik." He whispers and hopes that the death would not hurt. She slits his throat but was not too deep but my blood spilled on me. "Nyet Prat you can't die!" She figures out her mistake and she put pressure in the wound. "I will save you" She tells him Then everything went blank and i thought about Toris .I almost could see him but then I was in a hospital. I felt my neck and there were stitches that were not done properly. She did this to me!_

Ivan yells and wakes up with the worst pain. Belle wakes up hearing a scream. "Who is screaming in my house? She runs into Ivan's room and sees that he wake but he is sweating and panting.

"Ivan are you ok?" She asks him and checks his vitals. He looks confuse and lost.

"Where am I? Is she here? I am I alive?" Ivan questions Belle.

"You're at my house and who is she?" Belle asks him but he seems to be in shock from something that happened when he was in coma.

"I am at the medic house ok. Ugg so much pain. Do have some oxycodone? I need something." He pleads with the blond and hopes she has something for his pain.

"I do but I don't know if I should give you. But you're in pain so here." She hands him two pills and water.

"Thanks. What is the day?" Ivan asks her and hopes that he did miss the date with Alfred.

"Um it is Saturday why?" Belle states to him and it seems like he has something important to go to.

"I have to go to date sorry." He slowly gets out of the bed but falls on the floor.

"Ivan you can't go anywhere you have severe injures, Sorry but you can't get out of bed!" The petit blond orders him which he didn't like at all.

"But I must go I promise this young man a date please let me leave." He tries to beseech her but she would not let him go. He lays in the bed and notice that his phone is blinking. He has about twenty message and all are from Alfred. He reads them; most asks how he is doing, who did he miss the date on Thursday, then the last one was about today's date.

Alfred: Hey Ivan it is me again are we on tonight are you coming to the date?

Ivan responds: I will try my best. Sorry I couldn't text you this week had some personal issues. But I want to see you.

Alfred has been texting Ivan all week and nothing. He notices that Gilbert wasn't in class a few days. _I wonder what happen?_ Alfred felt like Ivan didn't like him anymore and he is bailing on him. The week became miserable for him and he doesn't know if Ivan will go the date on Saturday. But then he get a text Ivan saying that he will try to come. _What happen to him? Is he alright_. Alfred becomes worried about Ivan. He goes to his dorm to get ready for the date.

"Hello anyone here?"Alfred asks before he enters the room but then he notice a tie on the door. _Great my roommate is having sex with my cousin right now. _ Alfred life is getting worst not better.

Will the date happen? Will Alfred get to his room? Will Ivan be able to go to the date?

Russian in the chapter

_Moya Lyubov- my love_

Prat- brother

_moya lyubovnik- my lover _


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update. This chapter is not the best i know. Sorry sorry. enjoy?

Alfred sits on the floor wait for his roommate and his cousin to leave the room or a text from Ivan. He stares at his phone hoping that Ivan text him back soon. Then his phone lights up and it is him.

Ivan: I have bad news I can't go to the date but maybe we can have a date another time. I really want to see you but I can't get there. I am soo sorry Alfred. Please forgive me.

He reads the message in disappointment but Ivan had a reason but what was it?

Alfred responds: I forgive you. That is fine I guess. Can I just come to you? Just tell where you are we can hangout.

Ivan: Um that is a bad idea. Sorry I know you want to see me but not yet.

He becomes confused and wonders why it would be a bad idea.

Alfred responds: Why can't I see you? Do you need to tell me something Ivan? I am worried about you please tell me the truth.

Ivan: I wish I could tell you but then you will hate me. Sorry but we can't meet up yet. Alfred wait for me ttyl.

Alfred reads the text and feels so sad and lonely again. _Just when I thought I had someone who cares about me. Ivan can't even tell me what is wrong. I need to find out more about him._ He went to the library research on Ivan but he had no last name. He is determining to find out more.

Ivan sends the last text and feels so bad. He still is laying in bed and feels so much pain. Bell comes in to check on him

"What is wrong with you Ivan? Oh I see the date. You are not well enough to go anyway. I am sorry Ivan. You should call Ludwig. He came today but you were still in a coma." She informs him as check him.

"Ugg fine. Can I have vodka? Or more pain killers?" Ivan asks bluntly and Bell gives him a death glare which means no.

Ivan: Hello?

Ludwig: Hello Ivan is that you?

Ivan: Da it is me. What do you want?

Ludwig: What happen that night? Belle said you got shot six times.

Ivan: I don't remember much Ludwig. Isn't all the matters that Gilbert is safe. Please can we talk about this later? Can you send a bottle of vodka please? You know that I can't deal with women well.

Ludwig: Ok Fine but she better not find it. Bye my friend and take care of yourself.

The lines goes died and Ivan decides he needs to move around. But then Gilbert walks in and looks worried.

"Ivan you should be in bed" Gilbert runs to his side and helps back to bed which he didn't want.

"Gilbert are you ok? You look like shit." Ivan rubs his face and sees the dark circles under his eyes.

"I am fine." Gilbert mumbles and turns away from Ivan.

"Come on Gil don't be this way. I saved your life. It is not your fault. I had worst. Look at me!" Ivan grabs Gilbert and sees that he is crying. He hugs the teen and lets him cry.

"I don't want to lose you. I know you care about me. I never saw you get this hurt." Gilbert pours his feels to Ivan and holds on to him tight.

"I know. I am sorry you had to see this. But I am fine. Stop worrying about me. So get some rest and you have to go back to college." Ivan reassures him and hopes he will be more relax.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I will feel better." Gilbert pleads with the Russian. Ivan couldn't say no but felt wrong because he wants Alfred and not Gilbert. One night can't hurt anyone right?

"Yeah sure come under the blanket." Ivan cuddles with Gilbert and thinks of Alfred the whole night.

During the night Ivan grinds on Gilbert.

"Hey Ivan quit it!" Gilbert tries to stop him but Ivan holds on tighter.

"Oh Alfred please don't run. Please just touch me. Kiss me." Ivan says while he is sleeping.

Gilbert seems to be very confused; _Did Ivan just say Alfred as in my friend Alfred?_ Before he could react Ivan kisses him and he moans in reaction,

"Ngg noo ahh Ivan Stop! Wake up. Oh God don't touch me there." Gilbert tries to wake him but he continues to touch him. He grabs his cock and pumps it.

"Please stop before ahh CUM. IVAN?" Gilbert cums in Ivan hands. Ivan seems to be waking up.

"What Gilbert? Ngg I need sleep good night." Ivan ignores the fact that he just gave him a hand job.

Gilbert is shocked and doesn't know what to do. He wants to sleep with Ivan but Alfred will be mad. "Ivan let's have sex" he whispers in Ivan's ear.

"Nyet I don't want to. I like Alfred. Go to bed." He mumbles and falls back to sleep.

The rest of the night is somewhat peaceful except for Ivan's moans. They wake uo entwine with each other and kinda move apart.

"Good morning you should go to college." Ivan pushes him out the bed and he has morning wood.

"I am sorry I am going to the bathroom." Gilbert runs out and accident wakes into Belle.

"What is the rush?" She asks but he keeps on running. She walks into Ivan's room

"What is wrong with Gilbert?" She asks Ivan.

"Man stuff. Can you look at the wounds? They are bothering me." Ivan tells her and wants her to check on his injures.

Belle nodes; pulls the bandages that had blood but the wound look clean. She clean them and but on a cream on it.

"Do they hurt? If you can move a little then maybe I can let you roam. But only here because you need a few more days to rest." She tells him as she bandages the wounds. But she sees that he is happy.

"Thanks that is good news for me. Thanks Belle for taking care of me." Ivan hugs her and knows he shouldn't do this.

"I am sorry but I have to leave." He tranquilizes her and puts her on his bed. Ivan gets up from the bed and gets dress.

"I have to get to Alfred. I need him." Ivan finds the keys but then he hears Gilbert moaning his name and tries to ignore it. He leaves the house and drive towards the college.

Alfred looks up Ivan on the internet but all the came up was something about the mafia which couldn't be his Ivan. Then there one article about a sister almost killing her brother Ivan and it had a picture of his Ivan. He looks up his name but he couldn't believe what he found.

"Noo he can't be noo. He is not that." Alfred freaks in the library and want Ivan to confess the truth.

Has Alfred figure the truth? Will Ivan get to Alfred? Is Gilbert going to have sex with Ivan?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update! I hope you like it!

Ivan is still weak but at least he could drive to Alfred's dorm and talk to him. He is having trouble driving but that is not going to stop him. He could feel his stitches were coming undone and bleeding out. He is getting dizzy but he continues to drive till he is at the dorms. He hopes he can get to Alfred before it is too late.

Alfred reads every article that was about Ivan. He reads "A Russian boy comes to America almost died from a freak accident and the details of how it happened is unknown."

"What? Why hasn't he told me how he got his scar?" He wonders, he continues to read about Ivan and he learns he works for Gilbert's brother but it didn't say what he did. Alfred is very confuse about who Ivan is and if he is a good person. He thinks about what he gotten himself into. _What if Ivan is a killer? What happen to him? Why won't he see me? Is he hurt? I have to talk to him._ Alfred text Ivan to know where he is and if he is ok

Alfred: Hey Ivan are you ok? Where are you I need to talk you?

Ivan parks the car and get into the dorm but he is unsure which room is Alfred. He sits in the hall and hopes that Alfred will find him. He felt very sleep and rested his eyes.

Francis gets out the room and sees a large man in the hall. "Umm excuse me Sir who are you?" The man didn't even respond but he notice he was bleeding. "Oh my! Your bleed! Arthur come here and help me with this man!"

"What are you yelling about you frog?" Arthur comes out with just pants on and sees the bleeding man. "What happen? Who is he?" He wonders as he helps him in to the room.

"May be he is a friend of Alfred? Let's check who he is." Francis reaches for his pocket but then the man grabs his arm.

"Where is Alfred I need to talk to him" Ivan says in a quiet voice.

"Oh he is not here I will text him. Arthur help him?" He gets his phone and text Alfred.

Francis: Quickly come here! Someone is here for you! He is hurt come here asap!

Alfred gets a message and he hopes that it was Ivan but it was Francis. He was shocked what it said and he runs before he responds back.

"Where is he?" Alfred pants out and his eyes search for Ivan.

"Alfred he is bleed. We should get him to the hospital." Francis show Alfred where ivan is and want to help the man.

"Who is he Alfred?" Arthur questions him at the time instead comforting him.

"Arthur now is not the time to be a parent!" Francis scolds his lover and gives him a death glare.

Alfred ignores him at the moment and cries as he holds Ivan in his arms. "Ivan are you awake? Talk to me! I can't lose you! I just got you!" He cries out and then he felt Ivan's large cold hand wipe off his tear.

"Shh don't cry. I am fine mya luybuv. I am so sorry. I just want to see your smiling face again. Please don't be sad. Can you smile for me Alfred?" Ivan smiles and looks up at his face.

Alfred smiles softly to the Russian and holds him.

" I love the way you smile like the sunshine against my face. I feel so tired." Ivan felt like his body is going to fall apart.

"Ivan we need to get you to the hospital." He says in a worried voice and sees that Ivan is not well.

To the side Arthur see that Alfred cares for Ivan and figures out that it is his new boyfriend. It is heart breaking to watch his cousin fall to pieces again.

"Francis we have to help them. Alfred can't lose Ivan." He pleads with his lover and sees that Francis expression is sorrowful as well.

"Nyet don't take me to the hospital. I can't go there." Ivan talks quietly and clings to Alfred.

He was confused "Why Ivan?" He wants to know why everything had to be a secret.

"Just can't! They might find me and then come after you. Please don't take me there!" He pleads with Alfred and knows the risk in going to hospital. He could tell him the truth at least not yet. He was not ready to tell him.

Everyone one seemed to be confused on why Ivan couldn't go to the hospital. Alfred's face saddens "But Ivan if you don't get help then you might die! I can't lose you! Not now! He starts to sob again and he can't take the pain. He just wanted Ivan to be better and not be in pain.

" I will be I had worst. I just need someone to stitch me up. I will be fine. Please don't cry." He tries to reassure the blond but he didn't know if he will make this time.

"How can you say you are fine? Your bleed in different place and I can see your in pain. Please let me get help for you." Alfred begs Ivan and tries to change his mind.

Then Gilbert comes in "Where the fuck is Ivan!" He is very pissed at the moment because left when he was told to stay.

" He is with me! What do you want Gil?' Alfred asks and wonders why he was so mad.

"Well I have to take him back and make sure he heals! Ivan let's go!" He yells in rage and grabs Ivan's arm.

"No you can't have him! I can get him help! Please Gilbert don't take him away." He just wants more time with Ivan but he needs the help.

"Sorry Al but I have to get Ivan to my cousin place before it too late." He tries to be sincere about it but Ivan needs help now.

"Fuck Gil just get me to Belle. I am bleeding out. Sorry Alfred but I have to leave I will be back once I get better. I promise my solnechnyi." He kisses his cheek once more before. He walks out and leans on Gilbert. He knows that he is hurting Alfred but he had to get better before he could see Alfred again. He couldn't stand look at Alfred when he is sad.

Alfred watches them leave and feels so heartbroken. He had to stay hopeful because Ivan will be back once he is better as he promised.

Will Ivan be on verge of death yet again? Will belle be mad?

Sorry late update. You mad?

Russian in the chapter

solnechnyĭ- sun shine


End file.
